


Your Choice

by kaige68



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever. It's up to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Your Choice bingo square at 1_million_words. Yes, I know it was supposed to be a free square but this was how I chose to interpret it! Huge thanks to every there for the cheerleading! BINGO IS DONE!
> 
> Not beta read. Con-crit is appreciated, and corrections are helpful.

It started with Bruce running out to assess a situation at the Cube. He smiled as he kissed Clint, happy that they needed Bruce and not Hulk. “I’ll be back in the morning, we’ll have date night tomorrow, anything you want to do. You decide.”

Clint rolled his eyes but watched Bruce go.

Within four hours Clint was being called up to head out to Hungary (more fallout from when he and Widow were last in Budapest). He crossed his fingers that he’d be back in time, banking on his own accuracy and Stark’s Quinjet. He texted Bruce: _Be home just before dinner tomorrow. You decide, anything is fine. less than 3_

Seven hours later he got a text from Bruce: _Sterns is being Sterns. He’s like Tony, but more full of himself. Appearances by other guy slowed things. Still here. Order delivery of whatever you want, we’ll eat in. And it’s <3 not less than 3._ Clint quickly responded with: _Aww you heart me._ then pulled out an arrow and went back to work.

At 5pm EST, Clint got another text: _Home in 2 hours, sorry. Did you decide on food? You’re a funny guy._

At 7 Clint sent back: _1 hour out. I’m tired and Tasha is scary. <3 you too. Just wanna sit on the couch. Don’t want to think or make decisions. Is there anything in the kitchen that doesn’t take effort?_

Bruce’s reply was: _Tired too. Spray cheese and crackers?_

Clint smiled at his phone and typed _Done!_


End file.
